This invention relates to handles, and specifically to handles for devices that can be reformed to conform to a user""s grip.
Handles have existed in many forms over the years. Most handles, such as those commonly found on tools such as screwdrivers, hammers or power tools, have a round or square handle in cross-section. While these general shapes provide some gripping capabilities they do not provide an optimal gripping configuration. Furthermore, some handicapped people or people with medical problems, such as arthritis, have trouble grasping items with these commonly shaped handles.
To provide enhanced gripping capabilities devices have been designed with moldable handles. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,617,697, 4,719,063 and 5,155,878, handles have been designed to include an inner mass of material which is converted from a pliable or moldable state to a solid or resilient state. This change in the physical state may be accomplished through the use of thermoplastics or the like. A user simply grips the handle while the material is in the pliable state to reconfigure the material, which is then allows it to harden over time to its hardened state. While this approach provides a custom grip, once it has been reformed the material can not later be changed. If the user does not like the manner in which the handle has been formed he cannot reform the handle to a more preferred form. Also, should a different user wish to utilize the tool he will find that the handle does not conform to his grip and that he cannot change the form of the hardened grip.
Handles have also been designed to include repositionable, movable elements, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,617. These handles include a linear series of interior disks that can be moved relative to a central rod to change the overall shape of the handle. Once the disks are positioned to conform with the person""s hand a locking mechanism is actuated to lock the relative position of the disks. The configuration of the handle however is greatly limited and does not conform to the small variations in a person""s grip. Therefore, these handles have proven to be inadequate in providing a truly custom grip.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a handle which may to reconfigured to one""s grip but which may also be later reconfigured again. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention a reformable handle is shown which may be coupled to device. The handle comprises a flexible, air impermeable, outer covering at least partially defining a grip portion, a mass of filler material contained within the grip portion, and air pressure reducing means for reducing the air pressure within the grip portion. With this construction, a person may grip and therefore deform the outer covering to conform to the configuration of the person""s hand and simultaneously actuate the air pressure reducing means so as to reduce the quantity of air within the mass of filler material thereby causing the outer covering to constrict and lock the mass of filler material in place, the locking of the filler material thereby causing the grip portion to remain in its deformed configuration conforming to the person""s hand.